<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's Your Bunny? by San121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193310">Who's Your Bunny?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121'>San121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunny Suit, F/M, Female Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), I like making Erik "suffer"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Erik sees El in the bunny outfit. And he has to deal with the knowledge that his partner is a gorgeous woman with breasts that shouldn't be as easy to hide as they apparently are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's Your Bunny?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, yes I made El female. Mostly because the hero in the game is super androgynous and I can easily see him a woman. Also, I gave him gag boobs, just to break Erik's brain.</p><p>Also, the first section is Act 1, second section is Act 2, and the third jumps to Post Act 3 and Post post-game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,” Jade says, again. Erik groans, rubbing at his temples while El watches the interaction quietly. Rab strokes his mustache thoughtfully while Veronica rolls her eyes and Serena looks on, chewing her bottom lip.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I can put it on,” Veronica points out, gesturing reluctantly to her childish stature. Jade crosses her arms narrowing her eyes at Erik, like it’s his fault instead of El, who spoke to the perverted old man in the first place.</p><p>“Perhaps I can-” Serena starts, only for everyone to practically shout in refusal. It’s bad enough the sweet woman dressed up like a dancer while they were at Gallopolis, but Erik wouldn’t feel right letting her dress up like a bunny girl. Huffing, he scratches at the back of his head.</p><p>“Come on, Jade. You’re the only one who can do it. Hell, the old guy apparently mentioned you when El asked,” he tries to coax. The look of utter disdain on the martial artist’s face tells Erik exactly what she thinks about his request.</p><p>“Perhaps I can speak with him. See if I can make some sort of alternative option,” Rab offers. Veronica rolls her eyes while Serena cocks her head to the side with a thoughtful hum.</p><p>“I don’t think he’d go for it,” the healer argues.</p><p>“Yeah, no. I’ve met a few guys like what he sounds like. Unless he sees a “bunny girl”, he’s not gonna do anything,” Veronica scoffs. Erik sighs and turns to ask for El’s opinion when he realizes that she’s gone.</p><p>“Guys. Where’s El?” he asks. They all stop and look where El last was, their eyes widening in shock before they start whipping their heads around.</p><p>“I’m going to go see if she went back to Sylvando and the ship,” Jade says, taking off to where the ship is currently hiding (which Erik isn’t going to ask about, he’s not a councilor and Sylando’s reasons are his own).</p><p>“I’ll check the shops. Girls, can you check the hotel and casino?” Rab requests. The sisters nod, leaving Erik to sigh.</p><p>“I guess I’ve got the beach,” he grumbles, storming off to the sand and water. Once he can see the whole beach, he skims the area from his vantage point first. El’s purple coat stands out, and he’s going to capitalize on that… If she’s wearing it, he realizes upon not seeing any purple on the beach. Huffing, he looks out on the beach, trying to focus on who is wearing more clothes than a swimsuit. Looking to the right, he only sees kids running around fully clothed. Turning to the right, he sees an old man gesturing wildly at a bunny girl, his hands dangerously close to her voluptuous bust. Narrowing his eyes, Erik doesn’t even think as he takes off down the beach, scowling as the bunny girl takes as step back from the old man, only for the pervert to take a step forward.</p><p>“Oi! Hands off, you old bastard!” Erik yells, startling the old man and El. He stumbles a little at that realization, but manages to stay up right as he hurries to her side. The old man huffs, but he raises his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I suppose I only asked to see a bunny girl,” the old pervert sighs, before rifling through his bag to hand over a garter, winking obnoxiously at El. Erik growls, clicking his tongue in irritation when El bows, her breast almost spilling out of the outfit, which the old man ogles at happily. Grabbing El’s wrist, he leads her away, scowling at every man that stares openly at the young woman behind him.</p><p>“You should have said something, El,” Erik scolds, purposefully avoiding looking behind him. He feels how El stumbles and trips a lot, sighing as he abruptly stops. Taking a deep breath, he spins around to see El, and how well the bunny suit fits her. It still baffles Erik how she appears flat chested when wearing her coat, especially with how her breast are a size or two bigger than Jade’s. But, when she’s wearing the bunny suit, it just reminds Erik once again that his partner, the Luminary, is a beautiful young woman. One that Erik probably would have asked for a night with before fucking her then robbing her and leaving.</p><p>“Sorry, Erik,” she apologizes, her voice soft like her hair, like the big blue eyes she peers up at him with. Erik huffs, looking away while praying his face isn’t red.</p><p>“Just. Tell us next time, got it?” he orders. El nods, smiling up at him so innocently, reminding Erik of how protected she was before this whole spiel.</p><p>“Come on,” Erik sighs, pulling her along. El squeaks, stumbling and tripping again, to Erik’s confusion. Turning back, he cocks an eyebrow at her. She gives him a sheepish smile.</p><p>“I can’t really walk in these,” she quietly confesses, pointing down at the high heels she’s wearing. Erik blinks and huffs in amusement before turning his back to her.</p><p>“Get on,” he instructs her, peering over his shoulder with a smirk. El blinks before a smile crosses her face. Hefting herself up onto his back, she wraps her legs around his waist and softly squeaks when his hands accidently catch her butt before shifting to hold her thighs. Erik internally curses when her breast press against the back of his neck, soft and supple against his burning skin. Swallowing, he focuses on walking back to where the group originally was. Unfortunately for him, not only was everyone already gathered there, but Jade was the first one to see them, a scowl crossing her face.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she demands, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Erik scowls back, shaking El’s legs at Jade so the older woman sees the heels on the Luminary’s feet.</p><p>“This little idiot decided to complete the request on her own, only to realize she can’t walk well in heels,” Erik explains, snickering at the offended gasp El makes, which changes to a cackle when he glances in a window and sees her pouting at him. Serena and Veronica laugh with him, while Jade’s anger fades into something mildly apologetic while Rab shakes his head in amusement.</p><p>“The lass’ mother was bad at walkin’ in heels too. I’m not too surprised,” Rab tells them with an amused huff. El lets out an offended gasp, clinging to Erik as he howls with laughter.</p><hr/><p>Erik rests on his bed, staring at the ceiling of the Salty Stallion. After getting his memories back and saving Mia, Erik thought that he’d feel content. He completed what he had set out to do, and he knew El and the others don’t really need him. But, with how the Luminary looked at him like he somehow had all the answers to all her questions, how she smiled shyly and twisted her long hair nervously between her hands when she speaks to him, Erik always finds an excuse to stay with them.</p><p>“Oh darling! Come join the fun!” Sylvando croons from outside his door. Groaning, Erik rolls off his bed and walks over to the door. Opening it, Erik jumps and nearly drops the package Sylvando shoves at him.</p><p>“What the hell?!” he demands to know, glaring up at the man. Sylvando smirks at him, going so far as to tap his nose.</p><p>“I’m making everyone where a costume for a little fun party on deck, deary. So, dress up like a good little puppy, then come join us,” Sylvando orders with a little finger waggle before skipping off with a hum. Erik blinks after him before peeking at the clothes he got shoved at him. Familiar black leather gleams dully in the light of the candles around him. Groaning, he reluctantly pulls on the Wolf Wear he wore once upon a time, frowning and picking idly at the material.</p><p>“It’s not like we’re anywhere cold,” he grumbles as he finally leaves his room to wander up on deck. Looking around, he smirks at everyone there. Jade is wearing the Uniform de l’Academie, chatting calmly with Serena, who’s wearing the Little Devil’s Dress. Sylvando is dressed up in Coraza de Caballero and is trying to coax Hendrik to put his clown nose on, to match the clown costume the man is wearing, while Rab chuckles, careful to not drop any wine on his Grand Master’s Garb.</p><p>“Oh!” Erik hears El behind him, startling him and making him turn around. Immediately, he’s reminding as to why he stopped wearing this outfit, especially with how he can look down El’s bunny suit. The light pink on her cheeks is fetching, like how her parted pink lips look inviting. Blinking rapidly, Erik shakes his head and cocks his hip with a smirk, hoping the material is able to cover his half-hard erection.</p><p>“What’s wrong, El? See something you like?” he teases.</p><p>“Yes,” she blurts in reply, changing the pink on her cheeks to a vibrant red instead. Erik chokes in surprise, staring at her when she stumbles past him, still unsteady in her heels. Faintly, he sees Hendrik choke and flush brightly when he sees El while Rab grabs a blanket and hurries to cover his granddaughter. However, most of his attention is on how her hips sway enticingly and her ass bounces with each nervous step, mouth open in awe.</p><p>“Might want to close your mouth, darling. A bug could fly in,” Sylvando teases, tapping at Erik’s jaw, making him snap his mouth closed. Glaring at the flamboyant man, Erik tries to ignore the red crawling up his face while storming over to the refreshments, trying to pretend he’s not walking weird. Grabbing a cup of wine, he stays off to the side as Dave and the other performers start playing music and dancing. El, covered in a blanket, watches everyone with a smile, giggling as Serena pulls Jade onto the dance floor. Rab hops onto the floor, dancing and wailing out an old Dundrasil ballad, to the amusement of Sylvando.</p><p>“I didn’t realize that she was that voluptuous,” Hendrik says, sliding beside Erik. Glancing up at the man, Erik scowls at the giant pervert before taking a long drink of the wine. Only to choke when Jade drags El out onto the dancefloor, laughing as she tries to keep the blanket around her shoulders only for it to flutter off. Serena tries to help her keep her balance while Jade pulls her into a waltz, making El’s bunny ears sway along with her long hair.</p><p>“How about you don’t keep staring at her breast,” Erik manages to growl, flicking his eyes over to glare at Hendrik before returning to watch as El is forcefully taught how to dance in heels. The man coughs, purposefully taking a long drink of his own wine while obviously averting his eyes from El. Snorting, Erik looks back at the dance floor, chuckling when Rab takes his granddaughter’s hand and leads her through what the old man claims is a traditional dance from Dundrasil. El laughs, beautiful and sexy and free in a way Erik wishes she could stay for the rest of time. Shaking his head, he settles back, alternating between thinking of anything he could to kill his erection when she does something sexy, and just watching as El dances happily with their friends. As the party drags on, Erik takes in more and more wine while El seems to glow more and more.</p><p>“Erik! Come on!” El finally calls, having kicked off the heels about an hour or so earlier. She beams up at him, grabbing his hand and dragging him on to the dance floor. If he was more sober, Erik would have put up a token fight before allowing her to pull him into a dance. Instead, he practically scoops her into his arms, grinning at the delighted laughter El lets out, and starts up a fast paced Sniflheim jig with her. He hears Jade call out to him to be careful with El while Rab slurs out threats while Sylvando laughingly calms the old man. Serena laughs and claps along with the beat of the jig while multiple men from the parade start trying to mimic his motions. Hendrik gets pulled into the jig as well, stumbling and trying to explain why him dancing was a bad idea. Erik cackles at the sight, spinning El just enough for her to see how awkward the older man is on the dancefloor. She giggles, leaning back against his chest, her hair tickling his neck and cheek. Erik blinks slowly down at her, staring at her lips while she stares back up at him. Slowly, he starts to crane his neck down, leaning toward her face and those tempting lips.</p><p>“Alrighty, darlings! I think it’s time for bed!” Sylvando calls, jolting them apart with a start. El takes a step back from him while the others jokingly whine about spoil sports and party poopers.</p><p>“Thanks,” she whispers, looking up at him like he was starlight, biting her lower lip shyly before turning and scooping up the heels she had kicked off. He stands there, watching as El disappears back into the ship, her hips swaying tantalizingly as she goes down below deck. As the deck clears out, Erik is left thinking about how much he wishes El had stayed up on the deck with him.</p><p>“Please stop drooling after the Luminary,” Hendrik requests, startling Erik out of his daydream. Glaring at the older man, Erik grumbles and storms down below deck, planning to relieve himself before sleeping. When he makes it down the stairs, El startles him by grabbing him by the arm. Looking at her, he blinks in surprise as El drags him to her room. Once in her room, she looks up at him shyly.</p><p>“Can we… dance?” she asks, grasping his hands hopefully. Erik blinks before slowly nodding, his mind moving sluggishly at the combination of her costume and request. She smiles up at him, a delicate little thing that he wants to taste. Pulling her against him, he starts to sway back and forth, against the waves that rock the Stallion. It makes El move closer to him, pressing her face against his shoulder with each strike of the waves. Her breast press against him with each rock, her hips swaying temptingly. Erik looks down at her and notices how long her eyelashes are, and how blue her eyes are.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispers, letting his less-than-sober thoughts win as he leans down. El blinks up at him curiously, before squeaking in surprise when he presses his mouth against hers. El practically melts against him, pressing back against his mouth and moaning when Erik’s hands travel from her shoulder and waist to squeeze her ass.</p><p>“Can I… I want to make you feel good,” Erik tells her, his hands massaging at her bottom. El bites her bottom lip, pressing her chest further against him as she wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>“I want to make you feel good too,” she whispers, pulling him down for another kiss. Erik groans, his nails catching on the netting of her stockings as he drags her to bed.</p><hr/><p>Blinking awake, Erik sits up in bed, squinting at the window in confusion. Usually, he’s up before El, especially since their marriage after the defeat of Calasmos. Shaking his head, he looks over at the calendar to check the date. A silver star marks the day, startling him to realize that he’s been married to El, his Luminary, his Princess, for a whole year. Huffing, he shakes his head before standing, forgoing his pants in hopes of having a bit of fun with El. Wandering into the main section of their house, he yawns and stretches, clenching his eyes closed until everything settles. When he opens his eyes, Erik chokes.</p><p>“Morning,” El chirps, smiling shyly at him from where she’s standing in the kitchen. The silly, frilly pink apron Veronica had gotten for them a year ago is tied properly on her waist as she cooks their breakfast. Her chin length hair is pulled back into a cute little ponytail. But, that isn’t what is currently breaking Erik’s brain.</p><p>“A-Are you really wearing that?” he squeaks, pointing at her incredulously. El blinks innocently at him, looking down at herself with a small frown.</p><p>“But you wear it,” she argues, motioning at the apron. Erik whimpers, resting his fists on the table before him as he tries to stop his cock from touching the wood.</p><p>“El. Why are you dressed up like a bunny girl?” he manages to croak, staring at how the leotard clings to her ass enticingly. El hums, blinking before turning back to the food with a shrug, acting like her breast aren’t barely contained in the top of the leotard. Erik drops into the chair, uncaring that he’s still naked. At least he is, until El finishes cooking and delivers the food to the table, sitting purposefully on his lap in a way that her ass rubs against his hardening cock. Erik’s hands immediately grasp at her waist, whimpering again when she shifts back purposefully.</p><p>“Aah?” she sounds, holding up a forkful of food for him to eat. Erik leans down, fighting the urge to buck into her, taking the food from her fork. He chews and swallows, enjoying her cooking despite the absolute cock tease she’s being. El hums again, slowly feeding him, occasionally taking a bite herself, only to pull him into a kiss to transfer the food to him. By the time the plate is empty, Erik’s harder than steel while his fingers press against the wet spot between El’s legs.</p><p>“Do you want to go back to bed, El? Want me to lay you out on our bed and make love to you?” he asks, trying to croon his voice like he would overhear the more successful men pick up women with it. She keens in his lap, arching her back enticingly, the leotard straining to hold her breasts. He presses kisses along her exposed shoulder, contemplating if he can get away with bending her over the table. His decision is taken from him when El pulls the leotard to the side, ripping the stockings underneath, and penetrating herself on his cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Erik wheezes, clinging to her hips from the surprise, focusing on note just fucking into her. El grabs his hair, turning her face to the side to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Do you wanna make a baby?” she asks, flushed and shy looking. Erik’s brain blanks before he pushes her onto the table and starts thrusting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>